digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Earthquake of Metalgreymon/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Digimon Adventure - 20, "The Earthquake of Metalgreymon" - Transcript by CNash. English Version written by Michael L. Reynolds and Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz. Please see the copyright notice at the end of this document. (Transcript Trivia: How many times does Datamon call Sora "My dear"? The answer's at the end of the transcript!) ---- (In the passageway inside the sphinx, Izzy sits typing at his computer while looking at the computer projections. Outside, Tai, Matt, Mimi and Joe sit around a campfire, talking. Tentomon provides a short memory-jogger:) Tentomon: When Datamon was unable to get his revenge on Etemon, he kidnapped Sora and Biyomon and took off. Joe: But we don't have a clue where to start looking for them. Besides, we could all end up dead - or worse! Tai: What if Datamon does something to hurt Sora while we sit here on our butts? (All of them are eating.) Matt: Look Tai, he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again? We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere. Mimi: This is more depressing than a soap opera... (A little way away, TK sits with the digimon, sans Biyomon of course.) TK: We better get some sleep. I'll stay next to you guys just in case any of you get scared. Palmon: Yeah! Agumon: Sure. Gabumon: Well, thanks! TK: Goodnight guys... (Later on, after TK and the digimon have gone to sleep, the fire dies down. The kids keep discussing.) Matt: It's tough not knowing what to do. Tai: The minute I saw what was happening, I should've gone after her... Joe: It's no use blaming yourself, Tai. We're really all to blame. Matt: Yeah. And we're going to find a way to get her back. Izzy: Hey! I've got it! I know where Sora is! (The others all rush into the sphinx, even TK and the digimon (who have woken up). A projection shows the upside-down pyramid, with another right-side-up pyramid underneath it. A room is marked inside the other one.) Izzy: I think Datamon only pretended to take her away, when in reality they've been right here the whole time. Tai: Are you telling me they're still here in the pyramid? Izzy: Yes. I've discovered that way down below the pyramid, there's a secret room, and I just know that's where he's holding them. He's found the perfect hiding place right under Etemon's nose. Joe: Not a bad place, as long as he isn't sneezing. Tai: There's gotta be a way in. I don't care what I've gotta do, I'm going to find that room! And I'm going to bring Sora back! Guys, I'd totally understand if you'd rather wait here. Matt: Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming with you! Mimi: Remember the old saying, Tai - there's no I in team! TK: Can I come too if I'm brave? Tai: All right then. Now - let's go get Sora! ---- (Sora's eyes open. She stares up at a black ceiling.) Sora: Have I been dreaming? This isn't my bedroom, where am I? (She turns her head and notices Biyomon, shackled to the wall of the room.) Sora: Biyomon! It isn't a dream! (She looks around, and sees that she's shackled too - to a table.) Sora: Ohh! Datamon: Don't be alarmed, my dear. She's simply exhausted from all the excitement. She'll be fine when I use her in my plan to destroy Etemon. Sora: Biyomon can't digivolve without me, and I'd rather be stuck in a sewer full of rats than help you! Datamon: Good then, I'll remember you said that. (He presses a few buttons on the console in front of him.) Sora: What are you gonna do to me? Datamon: Just remain clam. (A scanner of some sort moves down the table.) Sora: Ohh... Get me off this thing! Datamon: We've just started. Sora: Aah! Hey, what's happening over there? (On the other side of the room, an identical scanner moves up an identical, empty table. As the scanner moves, part of Sora is created on the empty table - starting with her feet.) Datamon: Relax, I'm just making a copy of you. Sora: Wha...? Datamon: You see, I believe Biyomon's power has nothing to do with you, my dear, but rather whoever happens to be in possession of that fancy digivice you so proudly wear. Sora: You will never be able to command Biyomon! Datamon: Perhaps not. But we'll see if an exact replica of you can do it. (More of the copied Sora's legs are created.) Sora: This just can't be happening! (A mechanical arm places Sora's Crest inside her tag.) Sora: I could be wrong! Datamon: When I fought the beast before, Etemon destroyed all of my memory circuits except for those of the fight. (A flash of Etemon beating up Datamon is shown.) Datamon: From that moment on, I vowed I'd have my revenge, and I will have it - with the help of your digi-partner. But enough of this small talk already, my dear. The moment of truth has arrived! ---- (Outside the pyramid, hordes of Monochromon and Tyrannomon patrol. Tentomon flies overhead. Inside the Sphinx, the group conduct a strategy meeting.) Izzy: Boy, with so many of the digimon surrounding the pyramid like this, there is just no way we can get in there without somebody seeing us. Matt: Well that's exactly why we're going to be acting as decoys. Tentomon: Right. (Joe indicates positions on the map.) Joe: Now Tai, when the enemy starts chasing after us, you and Agumon have got to get inside the pyramid quickly, without being seen by anyone. Got it? Tai: Mmm-hmm. You do have directions for me, don't you? Izzy: Yeah, just one more thing. Tai: How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'? Izzy: Ok now. To enter the secret room, you have to take a hidden passage. But, there's another electrified wall to get past, just like the room Datamon was in. Tai: Ahh... (A very short flashback to the previous episode ensues. Tai stands in front of the electric fence-wall - Joe holds him back.) Tai: I...can't move... Agumon: Do you think you can make it, Tai? Tai: I don't care what that wall is. I'm going through! (The group move outside of the Sphinx, through it's mouth.) Joe: Now try not to do anything stupid, and stay out of unnecessary trouble, Tai. Remember, the important thing is saving Sora. Tai: Right. Izzy: And you guys try not to do anything stupid either, Matt. If you run into Etemon, just turn around and run the other way. Matt: You got that, TK? TK: Yeah. Mimi: Whoever doesn't come back alive is going to be in a lot of trouble! Got it? Tai: If this plan works, everyone has to get their part exactly right. (They climb down the Sphinx, and hide behind a sand dune.) Gomamon: They're coming out of the pyramid! Tai: Take cover, everyone! Battle positions! (Mimi throws a blanket over them.) Tai: Thanks, Mimi. Mimi: You're welcome. Tai: Get down! (Mimi gets under the blanket too. A short while later (sparing us the digivolution sequence, natch...) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! (The torpedo sails over the horizon and blasts the pyramid. This sends the Gazimon inside into a panic.) Gazimon #1: Earthquake, get under the deck! (A viewscreen shows a bombardment of Harpoon Torpedoes.) All Gazimon: Oh no! (Ikkakumon shoots one more. The pyramid is taking the full force of the attack. Inside, Etemon runs into the control center wearing a bathrobe, which he quickly discards.) Etemon: What's going on here? Gazimon #1: Ikkakumon is bombing us, sir! Etemon: Well bomb him back! (Two more Torpedoes impact against the pyramid. Some Gazimon run out.) Joe: All right...be brave.... (Tyrannomon and Monochromon stampede towards him. Ikkakumon bombs them, and they're left in the dust.) Joe: Maybe tomorrow! (Behind the enemy hordes, Matt rides on Garurumon.) Matt: Ok Garurumon, let's go! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (This attack misses the Gazimon.) Random Gazimon: We must destroy them all! Matt: All right, all you clowns! Everyone, follow us! (Stupidly, everyone follows them - leaving the pyramid more or less unprotected.) Gazimon #1: Look boss, we did it! They're running away! Etemon: What? I don't get it, this is where they should be attacking with everything they got! I know they're up to something, I don't like the smell of this! Gazimon #1: It wasn't me, boss - but listen, Datamon did something to jam up the Network, and we can't find any evidence as to where the blaggard might be! Etemon: I don't wanna see your face again till you find him, got it? Gazimon #1: But boss, wait! Etemon: Now don't be buggin' me with the little details, just do it! (He runs outside and stands on his trailer as it moves off.) Etemon: I'm gonna be rid of all them troublemakers today! (Near the pyramid, Izzy and Tai are ready to enter.) Tai: I hope Joe and Matt made it ok. Come on Izzy, let's move out! Izzy: Roger. Mimi: He forgot his name! Tai: We'll be back! (They run straight at the wall of the pyramid.) Izzy: When you get to the wall, just keep running! Tai: Gotcha! (They run through the pyramid wall and down the passageways.) Izzy: So far so good. This is the right way, I'm sure. (Fallen rocks block their progress through the pyramid.) Agumon: Oh! Tai: The passage is blocked! Agumon: It's a dead end! Izzy: Not necessarily. Why don't we try that door over there? (Tai looks around the corner of the door.) Tai: It's clear - let's go. (Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by the Gazimon via hidden cameras. However, these particular Gazimon aren't as attentive as they should be. Number Two catches a glimpse of them, but...) Gazimon #2: Hey, did you notice anything on the middle monitor? Gazimon #1: Yeah - you're attracting flies again. Gazimon #2: Huh. (He looks back at the screen - but the boys are gone.) ---- (Ikkakumon continues to bomb the oncoming hordes of Tyrannomon and Monochromon, as Etemon's trailer gets closer.) Mimi: Joe and Matt need our help. Please, Palmon, you've got to digivolve right away! Palmon: Right. (One quick digivolve later, Togemon carries Mimi in her boxing-gloved hand.) Mimi: Now remember, TK, don't move! (TK looks scared, but stays where he is.) Etemon: Summon the Dark Network. (For an attack cry, how pathetic was that? Still, he throws a ball of green energy, bombing his own digimon and clearing a path for himself.) Joe: It's time to go! Etemon: Ah, you're becoming a nuisance, son! Joe: Of course - it's because I'm a teenager! Etemon: I have to admit it's been a lotta fun toyin' with ya, but playtime's over. It's the end of the line for you and your goat, baby! ---- (Inside the pyramid, Sora and Datamon can feel the explosions.) Datamon: Your friends are very perceptive, my dear. It seems they've already discovered that I'm holding you prisoner in this pyramid. Sora: What was that explosion? Datamon: There's a ferocious battle raging outside, and several of your friends have even managed to enter the pyramid. Sora: My friends? ---- (Gazimon Number Two rewinds the tape, so that Number One can see Izzy and Tai on his monitor.) Gazimon #2: See, look! I caught them on tape! You said it was flies! Gazimon #1: Fast-forward! ---- Ikkakumon: I hate running away! (A Dark Network energy ball explodes ahead of them, halting their escape. Etemon runs up the sand dune, accompanied by a silly sound effect.) Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (Etemon leans to the side, dodging it.) Togemon: Needle Spray! (Reacting fast, Etemon catches all the needles and throws them at Ikkakumon's feet.) Etemon: Is that the best you got? I've seen sharper needles in granny's knittin' bag! Joe: I think we need a new plan... Etemon: C'mon, little playmates - show me what you got! (Garurumon leaps at Etemon, but get punched back towards Matt.) Matt: Garurumon! (Etemon punches Ikkakumon up and down, then throws him next to Garurumon.) Togemon: Needle Spray! (Etemon catches them again, and throws them back. They stick into Togemon, knocking her down.) Mimi: Oh, Togemon! Etemon: I'd like to close the show with a tune that's currently Number One in the charts, it goes something like this. (He pulls out a microphone and starts singing.) Etemon: My little darling...yeah! You think you're swell You think you're... Ikkakumon: I just can't stand it! (Ikkakumon, Garurumon and Togemon all de-digivolve.) Etemon: ...yeah! Joe + Matt: Oh no! Etemon: And don't forget to tip your waitress. Gazimon #1: Etemon! I've discovered the whereabouts of the other children, sir - they're inside the pyramid! Etemon: Why would they be in there? Unless Datamon's still inside the pyramid... (He remembers back to when Datamon snatched Sora, last episode.) Etemon: Datamon's smarter than I thought! But not nearly as smart as me! (He turns around - Mimi, Joe and Matt have all taken off with their digimon.) Etemon: Huh? Now where did all those others go? What's a legend gotta do to keep an audience around here, baby?! Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just destroy the ones in the pyramid first, and then I'll come back for the rest of them later! Uh huh huh! (He runs off, jumps on his trailer, and rides back to the pyramid.) Etemon: Yeah, c'mon, move, ya good-for-nothing slowpokes! (Matt, Joe and Mimi are back hiding under the blanket.) Matt: He's got a lot of anger. TK: And he sure gets mad easily! (Everyone laughs.) Joe: At least we can still laugh about it. Matt: But what about Tai? Mimi: Oh, that's right! Something tells me he's not laughing 'round about now! ---- (The pyramid looks pretty beat up. Inside, numerous Gazimon rush about searching for Izzy and Tai.) Tai: Looks like the Gazimon have figured out we're here! Izzy: And we're so close to the room. I think the main passage that leads to the private entrance to Etemon's lab is located at the bottom of this stairway. Tai: Let's move! (Just as they start to move off, Etemon crashes through the ceiling above them. They run through an invisible wall, but Etemon just smashes his way through it.) Etemon: Now before I cancel you like a bad sitcom, direct me to Datamon! Izzy: Go find Sora! Tentomon, digivolve! (Cue digivolution animation!) Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (Tai and Agumon run off down the corridor, as Izzy and Kabuterimon stand their ground against Etemon.) Tai: Hold him, Kabuterimon! Etemon: Oy! (Etemon tries to run after them, but ends up struggling against Kabuterimon's horn, blocking his path. Tai runs through another wall, and comes to the other electrified fence-wall.) Tai: Oh great. Agumon: An electric wall. I can break through it, Tai. Tai: Wait. I'll do it, Agumon. Agumon: Are you sure? Tai: Not exactly. But if I don't do it on my own, right here, right now, I may never be able to do it. Agumon: Huh? Tai: A man must face himself before he can face his enemies. Agumon: I think I understand, Tai. Go for it! (Tai moves his hand closer and closer to a spot in the fence.) Agumon: I know you can do it. (Tai rams his hand straight through the fence...) Tai: Yaaah! (....without incident!) Tai: It's a fake! Agumon: Yipee! (At that moment, Etemon rolls down the stairs, tangled up in Kabuterimon and pulling his arms into a very uncomfortable position.) Etemon: So, we meet again! Tai: Agumon! (Digivolution time again.) Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon: Greymon! Tai, break through to Sora! Tai: Good luck, Greymon! (He runs through the fence and into the lab, where Datamon stands on his computer console. Sora is right next to him...or is she?) Tai: Sora, are you all right? Sora, speak to me! Sora! Biyomon: That's not Sora! That's just a copy! Sora: Here, Tai! (Biyomon's woken up, but she and Sora are still shackled to the wall and table.) Datamon: And now the copy is finished. I will give her the magic Crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her. (The mechanical hand holding the Crest and digivice moves towards the copy.) Tai: That's what you think, you pile of junk! (Tai leaps forward and grabs both Crest and digivice.) Datamon: No! What do you think you're doing? I cannot permit a mere boy to foil my plans for vengeance! (The table that Sora is tied to, and the area around it, become a huge black pit. Sora screams as she falls.) Tai: I'm coming, Sora! Sora: Biyomon! (Tai grabs Sora's hand. Below them writes a black-and-purple mass of cables and assorted junk.) Datamon: That is the center of Etemon's dark power network. Anything sucked in there is lost to all eternity. And since I have to more use for the original, I'll simply get rid of it. (He walks over and takes the arms of Tai and Sora, pulling them apart.) Biyomon: Tai! The Crest! Datamon: Yes, the Crest is a means by which you may save the maiden's life - if you give it to me immediately! Tai: Yeah? Why don't you tell Etemon your sad story, cos we're not interested! (He drops the Crest and digivice down towards Sora.) Tai: Sora, catch! Datamon: No, wait! Tai: Not scared, are you Datamon? (Sora catches them - one more digivolution, coming up!) Sora: Biyomon! Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon: Birdramon! (Birdramon flies overhead, the shackles that held tiny Biyomon broken by the huge flaming bird.) Datamon: Stay back, you blasted crow! What do you think you're doing? (She airlifts Tai and Sora out of the pit.) Datamon: Those are mine! (Outside the room, Etemon prepares to scrap with Greymon and Kabuterimon...) Etemon: Don't you worry, kiddies, I'll play with ya! (Birdramon flies through the electrified fence, crushing Etemon with it's rubble. Etemon gets electrocuted. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Greymon head to the exit of the pyramid.) Greymon: We're out! Izzy: We made it! Sora: I never thought I'd see you again! Tai: Hey, here come the others! (Running across the desert, visible through the invisible pyramid entrance, they shout...) Others: Yay! (The digimon blast through the wall to meet them.) Sora: We're over here! TK: There they are! (Everyone chatters excitedly as they run.) Mimi: We're coming, we're coming, we're coming, we're com- ---- (Etemon and Datamon square off once again.) Datamon: Without the Crest, this thing is useless! (He waves his hand and destroys the clone of Sora.) Etemon: Now it's time for me to dismantle you in the same way you dismantled your little playmate, you miserable pile of bolts! (Behind them, the hole in the floor is growing steadily larger.) Datamon: The floor! (Etemon tries to jump away from it, but Datamon grabs his leg, hanging into the pit. Etemon has a grip on the control panel.) Datamon: If I'm going down, you're coming with me into the black pit! Just try these! (He drops miniature bombs into the pit, and the mass of electric junk pulses and grows larger.) Etemon: Now I'm not gonna tell you again, let go of me or I'm gonna open you up like a can o' beans! Datamon: Those were computer viruses I dropped into the black pit. It'll keep growing and absorb all the dark energy of our cosmos. Including yours, fool! Etemon: You know I hate bugs! (Outside, all the Monochromon and Tyrannomon are dragged into the pyramid, fall into the black pit, and disintegrate. Etemon struggles to keep his grip on the console, but can't and is sucked in. Datamon goes first, deleting as he hits the cables, but Etemon sinks into them.) Etemon: Lemme out of here! Woah! (The cables flap around him.) ---- (The kids and digimon stand a safe distance from the pyramid.) Joe: What happened back there? Izzy: I suspect the computer blew! Sora: Look at the pyramid! (The pyramid exudes dark streams of energy as it crumbles into nothing.) Tai: Disintegrating! (A huge ball of cables and junk - last seen in the black pit - rises out of the rubble, with Etemon seated at the top! Several cables are actually attached to him, and he looks more muscley. He laughs as he sees the kids.) Etemon: All right, lemme see a show of hands, how many actually missed me? (Everyone gasps.) Tai: What's with this guy? Etemon: I told you I'd come back to take my revenge on you - you didn't believe me, did you? Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! (Both attacks hit Etemon's Ball of Junk (as it shall henceforth be known) and are disintegrated. Sand is sucked into the still-growing vortex underneath him.) Etemon: Say, that was pretty good, I give it a nine-point-six! Now then, you ready for a fast ball? (He throws his Dark Network attack. It brushes past Birdramon and Kabuterimon, and hits the mountains beyond. They 'melt' in a spiral.) Joe: That one's headed right for the Sphinx! (It melts.) Mimi: Ahh, the Sphinx melted! Izzy: Melting doesn't even describe it! Sora: We've tried everything! Nothing can stop him, I guess this is the end! Joe: I was hoping to skip algebra class, but not like this! Tai: No! I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet! Coming, Greymon? Greymon: I'm right behind you! (They run towards Etemon and his evil Ball of Junk. Under his shirt, Tai's Crest glows bright orange.) Etemon: What do we got here, sports fans? A new batter steps into play! Tai: I'm not afraid of you, you big blowhard! (As he runs, he holds his Crest up to the sky.) Tai: Come down here and fight like a mon! Mimi: Tai, what are you doing? You don't stand a chance! Etemon: Hey, you are brave! I like that! (He tosses another ball of power, and Greymon goes down.) Tai: Don't worry, Greymon, I'm staying with you! (Tai's Crest and his digivice are glowing orange.) Greymon: Tai, your courage is giving me even greater strength, I can digivolve! (So, DO IT! For the first time on our TV screens, a new digivolution animation - Ultimate Digivolve!) Greymon: Greymon, digivolve to... (In full computer graphics, Greymon gains a cyber-arm, a metal faceplate, two insectoid wings and a chestplate. He's digivolved to...) MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon! (Etemon looks at him and laughs.) Etemon: Lookie here, a fully evolved digimon! Well, I can handle him too! Just watch me, kiddo! Joe: MetalGreymon? Matt: It was the power from the Crest! (Cue Digimon Analyzer - Kabuterimon's obviously de-digivolved so that Tentomon can read it out.) Tentomon: MetalGreymon uses his own body as a weapon during battle. His most lethal instrument is the Giga Destroyer! (No, it's not. For one thing, he said "gee-jyah", not "gig-ah" as it's meant to be pronounced, and for another, it's Giga Blaster, not Destroyer. Anyhow, Tai slides down what is fast becoming a sloping deathtrap. And he says this next line is such a weird way, you can't help but laugh out loud!) Tai: Etemon is everybody's enemy, use the power of the Crest! Etemon: What's with you? Is there no end to your stupidity? Well maybe I can put an end to it for ya! (Etemon throws another ball, but MetalGreymon slashes it apart with his metal claw. Etemon recoils in shock.) Etemon: Hey, it was just a joke! Tai: Finish him now, while we have the power! Etemon: No, back off, baby! (MetalGreymon shoulder-barges the Ball of Junk.) Etemon: Ow! What's the matter with you? Don't you know the rules? There's no headbutting allowed! (MetalGreymon glows. The kids are lying on the sand, a short distance away.) Mimi: He's glowing! I wish my hair could do that! TK: It's the Crest power! Etemon: No! Don't destroy me! I've got too much talent! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (Twin shark-shaped missiles blast from MetalGreymon's chest cavity, exploding against the Ball of Junk. It starts to spiral-melt, taking Etemon with it.) Etemon: No! You must not defeat me! I'm just too important to die.....! (Tai slides down towards the still-sucking vortex. MetalGreymon puts out a claw to support him.) Tai: Don't let go of me, MetalGreymon! (But the sucking is too much for even MetalGreymon to handle, as both he and Tai are pulled upwards and sucked into the swirling vortex. Everything stops, and there's a perfectly clear blue sky above the desert.) Everyone: Tai! TK: What happened to them? Sora: Come back! (Everything fades to white.) ---- Tai: Uhh... Koromon: Ahh... (Tai and Koromon are standing, all alone, in a park of some description. Tai looks around him, and sees lots of humans and buildings.) Tai: Where am I? Who are all these people? Koromon...I'm... I'm home.... ---To Be Continued--- (Transcript Trivia Answer: Four times, in all. Shame on you if you cheated and used the "Find" function!) This transcript was written by CNash chris_1256@yahoo.com, last update 01/05/2003. Text copyright Saban International, all other copyrights are given to their rightful owners. The writer has no affiliation with Toei Animation, Bandai, the Fox Kids Worldwide Network, Saban International, or any other company affiliated with Digimon. This is purely the time and effort of the writer. This entire transcript was hand-typed by ear and checked to ensure the highest degree of accuracy possible, though errors may still exist. This transcript is available in the public domain, and is intended solely for the viewing pleasure of a private viewing audience and cannot be published, redistributed, or otherwise publicized in any way. This transcript was found on Digi-Scripts: http://www21.brinkster.com/digiscripts - and is hosted on Patamon's World with the permission of the transcriber.